Make Me Happy
by purple nymph
Summary: Life is easy for those with money. J and N are together, S and A, B is n her own. S is still the hottest girl ever, parties are wild and so are the people who attend them. God, it's good to be rich.
1. Gossip Girl

_**Gossip Girl. Net**_

**Disclaimer: All the real names of people, places, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.**

Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side where my friends and I live, and go to school, and play, and sleep- sometimes with each other. We all live in huge apartments with our own bedrooms and bathrooms and phone lines. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we have fantastic clothes, and we know how to party...

Hey People!

Well. Midterms are finally done, and you know what that means! Parties, shopping for parties and more parties! Can life get any better for those of us fortunate enough to be rich? We can afford to ditch school for smoking, put off homework to go to parties. And let's face it, we all know that you'd much rather be partying with me than stuck at home writing essays, or whatever it is people do for school. What they really should offer in school are courses on smart shopping, how to throw the bash of the year-no the decade- how to save yourself from getting a stoner, cheating boyfriend…sorry, no unnecessary digs. That's the kind of stuff we can really use. Speaking of parties. I was dancing with this totally hot blond at the killer party **S **threw last night. If you missed it, don't worry. There is way more opportunities to get your groove on. So ditch those books, grab your new fire engine red MAC, your smokin' cherry Prada halter dress, your 4-inch Manolo Blahnik's and get ready to go crazy! You know you love me…

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Your Email**

Dear GG

I heard that **B** was into chicks. I mean, we always see her everywhere with **S**, and even lately big breasted **J.** How long has **B** been into the ladies? 'Cause man, that is hot!

-bcurious

Dear bcurious

I don't know where you get your info, but honey, it's wrong. The delectable **B** is into men, or have you never noticed her obsession with **N**? Just because **B** likes to shop with the ladies, and they happen to be friends means nothing. Trust me. I know these things.

-Love me

Dear Gossip Girl

Are you hot? If you are, meet me outside the Carlyle, wearing a trench coat and nothing else, except for maybe 4 inch spike heels. I'll be the one in black leather. Can't wait.

-hot4u

Dear hot

You have got to be kidding me. I am the hottest girl you'll ever meet. Or in your case, I am the hottest girl you'll never meet. And trench coats are so tacky, although not as tacky as lack leather. Sorry honey. The answer is no.

-gossip girl

**Sightings**

**B **and **N** sitting huddled together on a bench outside of her 72nd and fifth apartment, rustling through a new Victoria's secret bag. I wonder what they could be up to. **V** and **D** coming out of the seriously upper class hotel, the Carlyle. God, guys, can you be any more obvious about your, um, activities? Besides that is so clichéd. Sweet little **J** trying desperately to find a new bra in her size. It seems like she always needs a new one…**S** and **A** buying more of those herbal cigarettes **A **insists on buying. Has he got **S** into those as well, now? Why do the beautiful people smoke? Oh wait, I do too…And we all have a favourite rock star…he was sitting alone at the newest hotspot. If he ever needs anyone, there's always me…


	2. Stupid People

**_There are no stupid questions, just stupid people_**

Blair Waldorf stared at herself in the full-length mirror in Bergdorf Goodman's dressing room. She loved trying on clothes, but not even the $500 dollar Juicy Couture Cropped Cord Blazer & Denim Trousers she was trying on made her feel better. Everything was so shitty now, with the new baby, step-dad and super annoying step-brother, who had managed to steal her best friend. The denim's she had on looked killer, drawing attention to her slim hips, and revealed a few inches worth of toned tummy. Blair just could not believe that spending someone else's money did not make her feel better.

She stared at herself, and took the clothes off, leaving them for the salesperson to pick up and put away. After all, that was what they were paid to do. She was furious, and decided she needed something to fix it. She reached into her brand new Kate Spade, courtesy of Cyrus. She pulled out her new cell phone, also courtesy of him. She was about to hit speed dial for Serena when her phone rang.

"Hey baby. Where are you? I have this killer idea. You, me, a sexy new dress and a night on the town…what do you say?" Serena's voice sounded in Blair's ear. "I hooked up with this guy, who knows this guy who can get us into this party that's like, ultra freaking exclusive."

Blair laughed in her ear. "I was just going to call you! Fuck, meet me at Bergdorf's, ok? We'll find something to make them hot for us. I'm there right now. This party is not going to know what hit them. So, I'll be here. Sounds like a good time. Do I need a toy for the night?"

"Nah. Just you and me. We'll meet someone, I'm sure. Ciao babe." Serena hung up, and Blair stood there in her bra and matching-of course-panties.

This day was looking up, after all.

Serena found Blair looking at sexy lingerie. "C'mon girlfriend, we have 6 hours to get drop dead. Let's go." They linked arms and walked through Bergdorf's. Blair stopped in front of a hot Vera Wang outfit. She grabbed it off the hanger, and dragged Serena to the dressing room.

Serena let out a long whistle. "You have got to wear that. It looks so freaking amazing, if you don't get it I'll freak!"

Blair looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating the semi-sheer halter top and the ecru mini that went with it. The top was tight, the skirt even tighter. She looked at Serena and smiled. "Now this is what I needed! I'll get it, but I need some amazing shoes to go with it. What are you wearing?"

Serena laughed. "Duh. I'll be wearing something amazing. You had to ask? And honey, don't worry. You'll find the best pair of shoes. I'd bet on it." Serena turned her attention back to finding an outfit, looking for something skimpy and sexy, and came across the most amazing outfit ever. Blair let out a yelp of excitement, and said "The guys will be eating out of your hand if you wear that. They'll do anything for you…maybe you can get them to buy us drinks, cause I know I am getting smashed tonight. I am not paying $500 to stay sober and unattached."

Serena smirked, and held up the Robert Rodriguez Lace Cami to her chest. It was white, and sheer. She looked around thoughtfully, and strolled over to an Emilio Pucci mini. She tried it on, and they decided she just had to buy it. They left Bergdorf's and decided to get ready at Serena's apartment.

When they got to Serena's room, Blair got a wicked grin on her face, and told Serena to follow her. She walked into Serena's massive closet, and went to one of the drawers, clearly intent on finding something specific. She let out a triumphant "Hell Yeah!" and threw something tiny and black at Serena. "Now go get dressed," she commanded.


	3. Our Little Secret

**Our Little Secret**

"You know you want to!" Nate looked at Jenny, and held the joint out to her. "C'mon baby. It'll relax you." Jenny looked up at the beautiful boy whose lap she had her head in. Funny. She was not worried about how big her boobs were with Nate. He never made her feel like that is all she was. She giggled and shyly reached for it.

She brought it to her lips, taking a long drag on the joint. She held her breath, and then slowly let it out, blowing the smoke up. She giggled softly and passed it back to Nate.

Jenny looked so beautiful, all dopey from the weed, her little tummy peeking out from her halter. She was so perfect, her head in his lap, giggling at nothing, Nate put the joint out, and leaned over Jenny, who stopped giggling.

"Nate…" she whispered softly, trailing off. Their eyes locked, and Jenny licked her lips. He leaned over far enough to touch her lips with his, and they both fell into the kiss. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was Nate, or maybe it was a combination of the two, but Jenny felt her inhibitions melting away. She felt so right with Nate, deciding she would do anything to keep him, even if it meant smoking pot, which didn't seem to be all that bad. It was actually quite mellowing.

Jenny lay on her bed, thinking about the afternoon she had spent in Nate's room. It had been weird, knowing that he and Blair had been in there together, possibly even having sex together. But that was all in the past, Nate had chosen _her_ over The Beautiful Blair Waldorf. Jenny smiled to herself, still feeling the aftermath of the pot she had smoked that afternoon.

Jenny heard her father come in the door after he did whatever it was he did during the day. She didn't want him to have any inkling of what she had been doing, so when he knocked lightly on her door, she pretending she was sleeping, even rolling over, and rustling the blankets.

When she was postive her dad was down in the kitchen, she picked up the new silver picture phone Nate had given her as a gift, so they "can reach each other at anytime, day or night, with out anyone knowing." Jenney knew that if her father found out about her accepting such an expensive gift, he would absolutely freak. But hey. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Nate lay in his darkened room, thinking about the awesome make-session he had had with Jenny. He didn't particularly _like _her anymore, but she was a great kisser, and she was a good person to get high with. Plus, she had huge boobs. She was sweet enough, but she just didn't have what Blair did. Sure, Blair gets really annoying, but he could overlook that.

Blair was _hot_ for him.

Well, Jenny was too, but that was different. She was a kid, and he was just passing time with her. Blair was the real deal, hot, sexy, smart…his. Nate knew she would kill him if she found out about Jenny, but he swore she wouldn't, just like she had never found out about the interviewer from Brown…

Nate looked at his new silver cell, that he had bought to go with Jenny's. He bought her a cell phone so he could make sure that she was not telling anyone about them, and also if he was lonely, he would have a direct link to her, not having to go through her drill sergeant of a father, who hated him after the incident in the park that wound p with Jenny's ass all over the net. He picked it up, and hit speed dial. Jenny was the only on e with this number, and he the only on with hers.

She picked up on the second ring. He quietly laughed at her eagerness for him. He spoke first.

"Hey baby…"


	4. Gossip

**_Gossip Girl. Net_**

**Disclaimer: All the real names of people, places, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.**

Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side where my friends and I live, and go to school, and play, and sleep- sometimes with each other. We all live in huge apartments with our own bedrooms and bathrooms and phone lines. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we have fantastic clothes, and we know how to party...

Hey People!

It's party season, and the parties get wilder and wilder every night. Everyone tries to top everyone else's bash…which is good for me, because then I get to show off my toy de jour, but not so good for the people who clean up. Those hot summer nights are an excuse for us to take off our inhibitions (if we have any) and dress in that tiny dress we bought on a dare, never expecting to wear it anywhere. There is no more school to tie us down, so we are free to do as we wish for two glorious months. We don't need jobs, and we have everything we want with a flash of plastic, or a well placed threat. Isn't life grand? Speaking of Grand, there is this happening party there tonight…anyone who is anyone will be there, including me. So come check it out. I'll be the hottest one there. Oh, and it is so hot, you may want to take your clothes off. Just come prepared with your new Dolce and Gabbana gold cropped bikini. Nudity is not allowed…well, not technically! You know you love me…

**_Gossip Girl_**

**Your Email**

Dear Gossip Girl

I heard that **J **and **N **were "hanging out" together. More like making out. I thought he was back with **B**, and she was just this poor little big breasted kid, left behind when he moved on to bigger and hotter things. He just wants **J **for her…well…you know…anyways.

-**luvmonger69**

Dear **luvmonger69**

Who knows? In our world anything is possible. I mean, I never noticed anything going on. Maybe they are just discreet… For a while **N **was hot and bothered with **J **and now, I think he is just bothered. Of course, anything is possible. I'll keep my eyes open.

-gossip girl

Dear G

I'm so bored with summer; I need a sordid affair to spice things up. Any suggestions?

-**lookingforlust**

Dear **looking**

You're joking right? All you have to do is look around you to find any number of willing people at the party of the evening…I'm sure you can find whatever you are looking for. Good luck, and let me know how it goes.

-gossip girl

**Sightings**

**S **and **B **at the new hotspot Big Picture, with two men who are NOT there boyfriends. **V** in tears after a night in the Carlyle…**D** isn't that bad is he? **J** with her new best friend **A **in the park, after talking to a certain someone on a spiffy new cell I know she did not buy…. Little minx has a thing for other people's men, doesn't she? A distraught **D** looking lost in front of Vanessa's apartment. Umm, hello. It's only the girl of your dreams there. What is holding you back? Is there trouble in heaven? Hmm…smells like a story…**S **and** A **cuddling together outside a trés bohéme café, kissing like there's no tomorrow…wait. Wasn't he just with **J**? Is it possible that **S** just might get her heart broken, finally? Poor little rich girl…I'm here when you need me.


	5. Learn From Your Mistakes

_**Learn from your mistakes**_

Vanessa looked around the room she and Dan had seen so little of last night. It was ridiculously classy, but just right for what they wanted. Thank God Dan had a job, and money, because this was going to be super expensive.

Vanessa curled her toes, sighed, stroking Dan's hair, thinking of everything they had done last night. She could not believe that one person could feel so much pleasure all at once, and she could not wait to do it again. She giggled as Dan sleepily looked up from where his head was resting on her breasts.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Are you awake, or are you sleeping?" Vanessa felt warm inside as Dan promptly buried his face in her chest and fell back asleep. She was incredibly content right now and nothing could ruin it. She sighed again, and went back to sleep.

When they woke up a few hours later, Dan was the one who woke up first. Vanessa woke up a few minute later and found Dan staring at her.

"Hey baby, what's new? Been waiting long?" Vanessa knew she sounded cheesy, but she didn't care. Dan loved all of her, even if she tended to express her emotions in weird way, acting like a goof. She didn't like the really serious look Dan had on his face.

Dan could not believe what he had done, but he knew that he had to tell Vanessa, rather than risk her finding out from someone else. What made it worse, though, was last night. What the hell had he been thinking? He had wanted to tell Vanessa, but he got lost in her, just like he always did. He couldn't stay this freaking close to her and keep his senses, so he jumped up from the bed, walking over to the window.

"Baby, what's wrong? Come back to bed, talk to me, tell me." The concerned look on Vanessa's face was not good. It made him ache to know how he would hurt her, but it had to be done.

"Vanessa, you know that I would never purposely hurt you right? Not consciously?" she nodded, fear growing in her belly. She totally did not like where this was going. "Last week, I got drunk. So drunk, I have no idea what I did, until I woke up the next morning, in some girls bed. I was naked. Her room mate walked in, and when I asked what had happened, they told me. I didn't believe them. I would never cheat on you, I love you to much. You mean everything to me." Vanessa stared at him in shock., and when the full weight of what he had told her hit her, she freaked. She jumped out of the bed, look frantically for her clothes, and screaming at him the whole time.

"You fucking bastard! How could you? You cheated on me with two girls and then you bring me here last night. And…and we had sex, and we made love…and you did it all while knowing? You knew? How the fuck could you do this to me? Why would you do this to me? How… why… what… why… oh my god. I have to get out of here."

Vanessa pulled the door open and stalked into the hall, tears threatening to pour down her face. How could Dan have made her feel like that, and then do this to her? Although, she guessed it was her fault, because he had cheated on her before, with that misery girl, or whatever the hell her name was. And like a fool, she took him back.

"Vanessa wait! Vanessa, please, stop."

Vanessa walked out into the busy street, with Dan chasing behind her yelling her name. She turned, and let him have it, not caring who was there listening.

"Don't you **ever **let me hear you speak my name again, you lying cheating piece of shit. I never want to see your face again. I can't believe you had sex with me, knowing what you had to tell me. YOU CHEATED and then slept with me, letting me think everything was good again." She turned and walked away, never looking back, but calling over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. And my news? The bit I could not wait to tell you?" she let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Don't Forget to Think

_**Don't forget to think**_

Serena wrapped her arms around Blair, shimmying her body up and down and all around in time to the music.

"Isn't this party amazing?" Serena screamed. Blair nodded, having the time of her life. Again. Of course, it help that her totally hot date-Kevin or Devin or Calvin or something like that- kept supplying her with drinks. Which reminded her.

"Where's what-his-face with my drink?" she looked around, and Serena laughed.

"_David _is slowly but surely working his way to you…of course, he had to take a detour across the dance floor. He might make it to you eventually, but I am concerned that that drink won't." Serena kept in time to the music, never breaking her beat, and holding up her side of the conversation.

Blair looked at her. "How do you know?"

Serena nodded her head towards the extremely sexy David, caught in a throng of over eager party-goers. Girls were reaching for him, silently pleading with their eyes for him to dance with them, grace them with his presence.

The song changed, and still her date was in the middle of the floor. Blair had had enough, and grabbed Serena's arm.

"Let's go, Serena. Make him jealous." Blair danced their way to the centre of the room, and then she and Serena really let loose. Their bodies twined around each other, their hands everywhere, their hair flying out behind them. While they touched each other, Blair looked to see how her date was reacting.

He was involved in a surely fascinating conversation with another girl.

Blair sighed in frustration.

"Dammit, Serena, why does this always happen to me? I always get the guys who have to be the centre of attention, with someone else. God, I should just become a lesbo. It would be so much easier…"Blair trailed off. Serena had that famous grin on her face.

Serena whispered in Blair's ear for a moment, and a slow smile spread across her face. They continued dancing to the beat, with every eye on them, except for the David and his new toy. The two girls dancing on the floor was hot; everyone wanted them, male or female. Serena gave Blair a secret signal.

The silence was audible when Blair kissed Serna full on the mouth, their bodies moving to the music. They were even more turned on when Serena kissed her back. The kiss ended when the song did, and Blair looked up. When she did, all colour drained from her face.

Nate had just walked in, Jenny attached to him at the hip.


	7. More Gossip

_**Gossip Girl. Net**_

**Disclaimer: All the real names of people, places, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.**

Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side where my friends and I live, and go to school, and play, and sleep- sometimes with each other. We all live in huge apartments with our own bedrooms and bathrooms and phone lines. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we have fantastic clothes, and we know how to party...

Hey People!

There's trouble in paradise; each one of the well known couple have broken up. **B **and** N**, **D **and** V**, **S** and **A**. Just what is going on? I don't know, but you can be guaranteed that I will find out. Is there something in the water? Are any of us safe? On to brighter and better things... Remember that awesome kiss between our two favourite girls? Well, it seems that they have started a trend. Everywhere we turn there are chicks kissing. It's messed. But HOT! So come on out guys... your fantasy in technicolor. So guess who's going out on the town tonight? We'll see you-in your brand new gold crochet Gucci bikini- at Shayn's... the newest New York Hangout.

You know you love me…

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Your Email**

Dear Gossip Girl

So I am at his awesome party, and the hottest chicks there just start making out on the dance floor. It was FREAKIN' amazing... and now girls everywhere are doing it. Which is really hot. I got kissed today by some random chick, and it turned me on... but the thing is. They don't know I am a lesbian. So what do I do?

-**lillezzy**

Dear **lillezzy**

Well, I am glad you know what you are. Don't you think it is time you let others know? Maybe the girl who kissed you is into girls too... you never know unless you try. As for them kissing.. It's all old news...have a good one and keep smilin'.

-gossip girl

Dear GG

So I am walking down the street and guess what I see? **A** kissing that short girl with the big knockers.. It was weird, you know?

-**ihatebfstealers**

Dear **ihate**

I wonder if our wonder girl is going to get hurt? This should be entertaining. But like I said. Are any of us safe? Well, lets see how things go. Maybe it'll all work out.

-gossip girl

**Sightings**

**S** and **B **HOLDING HANDS while walking down 5th, towards Saks. Why were they going there? **J **and **A** kissing in front of her house... while **S **was with **B. **How is this shit going to work? Everything is changing. Hmm... could be fun. **D** looking so melancholy he had to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Hey, don't we all? Most of us will be alcoholics by the time we are 20, if we aren't already. **N** looking pissed that he has neither of his girls. So what if they have found someone new? It's not the end of the world; let it go man.


	8. You make me wanna

_**You Make Me Wanna**_

Nate stroked Jenny's soft hair, thankful that he hadn't given her up just yet, especially after last night's scene, still etched in his memory, the way things are just after you stare into the sun. It burned him that Blair and Serena seemed so into each other. Weren't they supposed to be into him?!

Wait a second... He shouldn't care. He had this sexy, beautiful girl with amazing breasts laying his lap, ready to throw herself at him anytime. So why did it bother him so much that they had been wrapped in each other's arms, kissing for the whole room to watch?

It couldn't be for attention. They had enough of that. Nate absently pulled a joint out of the pocket of his baggy diesel jeans, and matches to light it with, almost forgetting that Jenny was in his lap, her mouth dangerously close to.. well, you know.

Jenny rolled to her knees, straddling Nate's thighs, not caring that she was getting grass and mud on her brand new Annett Olivieri black leather ra-ra skirt. Running her hands up his chest and through his hair, she subtly thrust her breasts in closer to his face.

"I want the green, baby. I want it now," she purred in a very un-Jenny like way. She itched to feel like the first time she had ever smoked up, all laughing and happy, warm and fuzzy. She's never been able to get that feeling back yet, even though she was with Nate, the absolute love of her life. She looked at him, anticipating a negative response.

Nate looked at her, a mischievous glint is his clear green eye. "If I let you take the first hit, what am I going to get in return?"

Jenny looked in his eyes, suggestively wiggled her perfect bum and said _"anything _you want."


End file.
